


Kinda Like Dancing

by marmolady



Series: Endless Ending [7]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolady/pseuds/marmolady
Summary: Post-ending (Endless Ending) Just a short fluff piece! A bit of flirty sparring between lovers.





	Kinda Like Dancing

The shallow crystal-clear waters sloshed around Taylor’s calves as she squared off to her opponent. She knew she had to keep moving; Estela would pick up on any weakness in her before she was even aware it existed, and making herself a mobile target might just let her avoid being caught unawares.

Estela moved slowly, mirroring her wife, never giving an opening for an attack. It was with an undeniable sense of pride that she watched Taylor’s every movement. They’d fought side by side through dangers almost beyond comprehension, physically outstripped and with the odds stacked against them… and somehow, they’d made it. Taylor’s instincts for protecting herself had never failed to impress Estela; she’d soaked up her teachings like a sponge- which was something as a relief, as Estela would never have been able to live with herself if her protection failed to keep her beloved safe. Nowadays, with Rourke and Arachnid long gone, and tensions with the Vaanti minimal to non-existent, sparring was just for fun. ‘Just for fun’ was a novel concept for Estela.

“You want to turn your hip just a little more.” As Taylor adjusted herself, Estela nodded. “That’s good. You’re holding yourself nice and loose.”

The two women circled one another, neither keen to throw the first punch. Estela was a defensive fighter, letting her opponent dig their own grave- so all she had to do was push them in. Having taught Taylor the same technique, a tense stalemate was inevitable. Both knew that every smallest move would be observed and attacks anticipated; they subtly tested one another before committing to a hit.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” Taylor said, hoping that conversation would throw Estela’s focus, “it’s like we’re dancing. I’m reading your movements, you’re reading mine…”

She made to swing out, but changed her mind, hastily bringing her fist back in front of her face as she felt an incoming attack.

Estela couldn’t help a smile. “Almost got you there…”

“Yeah, but not quite.”

More assured, Taylor stepped up so that she was right in Estela’s face. By shortening the possible reaction time, her blows could be less easily used against her. Granted, her opponent was playing the same game, and it worked _both_ ways. When she struck with her elbow, Taylor was quick enough that Estela couldn’t block, but neither could she defend _herself_ when the retaliatory punch hit her gut. She recovered quickly, even as she had to catch her breath.

And then, again, they were back to the dance of impasse, lost in total awareness of one another, the rest of the world seemingly fading into oblivion.

“In a weird way, it’s kinda… romantic. It feels like we’re in sync.”

“You’re not gonna butter me up, Taylor!”

It was Taylor who finally let her guard slip, her intention of flirting her partner into distraction backfiring. Focused as she was on anticipating Estela’s every movement, it was just too easy to lose her focus when she gazed into the depths of those dark eyes. She saw something like smug satisfaction flash across them in the fleeting moment before the blur of an arm swinging at her.

“Woah!” Taylor rushed to block, but fumbled it and overbalanced, falling back onto her butt with a splash.

Estela giggled, light and airy, and gave Taylor another shove before kissing the top of her head. “It’s a good thing there’s no _real_ need for you to be on top form. I’m almost embarrassed to say I taught you…”

Taylor reached up a hand, and Estela took it, starting to pull her back to her feet, when Taylor darted in with her other hand, taking the opportunity to go for a rough tickle.

“H-hey!” Estela wheezed, putting up a playful fight as Taylor tugged her downwards. She toppled and fell down onto her, splashing into the shallows. “Now, you’re in for it!”

“Oh, yeah?”

There was a great spray of water as they splashed and wrestled through shouts of laughter. Taylor knew very well that her efforts would be in vain long before she guffawed a little too deeply and inhaled a mouthful of seawater, setting her coughing violently. She felt Estela hold back momentarily, concerned, and took the opportunity to make a dash for it, still coughing through her laughter. Having barely taken three strides, Taylor had a pair of strong arms around her middle.

“Shit! - _kff-_ ” and she was hurled down into the wet sand, the jolt expelling the last of the water from her lungs.

In a brief tickling tussle, Estela easily immobilised Taylor, dodging flailing arms before grabbing hold and pinning them up above Taylor’s head with just one hand. Smirking, she sat back, straddling her wife’s hips, while her free hand danced rapidly across her belly and sides. Taylor shrieked, squirming helplessly and crying with laughter.

“Stop! S-stop! _I give in, okay?_ ”

Estela tutted mockingly and leant in, propping herself up with one hand while still restraining Taylor’s arms with the other. “I thought you knew better than start a fight you couldn’t finish…”

Panting but still playfully defiant, Taylor struggled, but fell back, giggling. And then Estela was pressed flush against her, down on an elbow, her expression full of warmth and barely repressed laughter as she drew her face close enough that their very breath was shared. Yearning to reach out and touch, Taylor was suddenly very aware of her own restricted movement. Chest heaving, she arched her back and rolled her hips up against Estela’s, while full, tender lips claimed her mouth.

“…Mmmmm…” Taylor moaned against Estela’s hungry mouth as she felt her lips parted by the passionate lashings of a forceful tongue. Strong fingers grasped her hair, rendering her even more helplessly pinned into the sand. Then, all too soon, it was gone.

 Estela jumped up, satisfied that she’d won. Taylor’s plaintive whimper of complaint only stroked her ego, as did those sapphire eyes shamelessly roaming over her toned body as she bounced on the soles of her feet, warming up for another round.

“Estel-“

“Up.” Estela prodded her sulky wife with her foot, jumping away as Taylor kicked out, indignant. She giggled and leant down to offer an outstretched hand. “ _Amor de mi vida,_ may I have this dance?”

Taylor looked up, shaking her head with a loving smile, and let herself be pulled to her feet. It seemed that she wouldn’t be getting what she wanted without putting in the work for it. Ignoring the bruises that she could already feel forming, she bounded back into the water and flashed her partner a grin.

“Bring it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two women lay cheek to cheek in the sand, spent- at least in Taylor’s case- after several long rounds of sparring. Estela closed her eyes and exhaled peacefully. This was nice. The only sounds were the gentle lapping of waves upon the sand, the distant cries of rainforest birds… and the soft sounds of their breathing, steady and in perfect sync. They were on borrowed time; Estela knew that much. Taylor, not of this world, would inevitably have to face up to her fate and return to Vaanu. These moments, filled with tranquillity beyond anything Estela had ever known, they were precious.

Smiling broadly, Taylor entwined her fingers with Estela’s, the tips rolling over sweetly familiar callouses. She looked over her and her heart swelled.

“You look happy.”

Estela opened her eyes just a crack, and grinned. She ran a thumb over Taylor’s fingers. “You were right. Sparring like that is kind of romantic… in a weird way. I feel close to you. It’s not like that with anyone else.”

“Mmmm…” Taylor purred sleepily, nuzzling her face in. “I like the feeling. A lot.” Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, content and safe, lying with her wife. “We should do this more; you’ll make a badass warrior queen out of me yet. But first, nap before dinner…” She trailed off, starting to doze.

“…Taylor, you are perfect as you are.” Estela’s words were but a whisper against Taylor’s cheek, the kisses she left on her sleeping beloved’s face might have been felt only as if in a dream. She hoped the dream would be a sweet one. Perhaps, she wondered, as she felt herself drifting into blissful slumber, they’d dance together some more.


End file.
